journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MoffRebus
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Journeyman Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Timeline page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello, I'm sorry about this late reply. The reason I was editing that wiki was because it was the first that came up on Google. However after seeing the amount of content on this wiki I must say that the other is wholly defeated. I will work on this wiki from now on but you seem to have everything covered pretty well. Yours, JMarsella09 Request for help Hi MoffRebus. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you tell me what things you want featured on the main page, I'll be happy to help with that. If you've seen a layout that you like on another wiki, linking me to that wiki will help me know what you want it to look like. You also mentioned infoboxes, so I'll help with that after I'm done with the main page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's Monday, so I'm back to work. I made come changes to the main page, so take a look and tell me what you think. It's a good idea to feature the games, like you said, but be aware that there currently is no page for TJP3. I removed parts that are not necessary (the Helping Out section), but I left the Featured Article section, as it's a way to highlight good articles on the wiki. Feel free to remove that section if you don't want it. :I also edited Template:Infobox character so that any lines left empty do not appear. See it working on Gage Blackwood. For that timeline link, as long as you enter a section heading that exactly matches one found on Timeline for the start= input, it will work. For example: start=BC 3500 :As for the color scheme, you can play around with that using the since you're an admin. Note: you can easily access the theme designer at any time from the . Once you've decided on a color scheme, I'll update the headings used on the main page to fit the new look. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I found a font that nearly matches the game's logo and made this logo. If you want to use it, go ahead and download/upload it with the theme designer. :: ::For the background, I could take the image you uploaded and split it in half adn display it on either side, as seen in this preview. If you want to use that, you can get the background image here. ::What exactly are you referring to when you say "header and footer"? Depending on what specific areas you're talking about, displaying a tiled image might be possible. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) More images needed Hello. I can tell this wiki is relatively new, because it lacks a great number of pictures. I reccomend placing more in designated articles that need them. I have only games 2 and 3 but could not afford Turbo or Pegasus Prime, so those are mosly the images I'd like to see. I may add some of my own shots from Buried in Time, later. Thank you. (Wanderer99 (talk) 03:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) re: Help Exactly what kind of help do you need? JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :The main page seems like it will look good after the Contents section is finished and the missing image is added to the About section. One thing I noticed is that the text on the headings are different for the left and right columns. The black text (on bright red background) is a little harder to read than the white, so my only suggestion would be to use white text for all the headings. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:48, September 23, 2014 (UTC)